


The Blazing Player

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor has it that burn marks have been spotted in several baseball fields starting early winter. The cause of it is said to come from a ghost, nicknamed the Blazing Player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you guys dont know how bad i wanna change this title to 'the pyro player'

It didn’t help that it was in the middle of winter. Rumors went about of mysterious burn marks on several pieces of property belonging to Baseball fields; leading children to name this phenomenon the Blazing Player. They made stories saying that the fires started on those fields were only that spirit, or ghost, playing baseball by himself, running at undefinable speeds and throwing pitches like no other person could. Of course, teachers caught on to this trend, and tried to put a stop to it as soon as possible. This was hogwash, right? There was no such thing as the Blazing Player! It was all folklore and child’s play!

That’s what they liked to think.

One day, as it was snowing, one student in the ninth grade, a girl by the name of Sayaka Maizono, with the aid of a professional detective which was said to be her classmate, went investigating one of the many scenes. Sayaka looked out into the distance and saw a fiery spirit standing off in the distance; its back turned to her. She approached nearer once the detective drifted their attention away from her, watching the spirit turn around at the crunching of ice below her feet. They locked eyes, and the spirit grew closer and hotter. No wonder there was a puddle of water below its feet! For the second they locked eyes, the strange fire ghost planted a kiss on Sayaka’s cheek, sending her flying back with incredible force. It was his chance of getting away. When Sayaka regained her consciousness, it was gone.

This was reported on local news channels across the city. Sayaka was interviewed, saying the spirit was a male, with shackles on his wrists and ‘beautiful’ blue eyes. They asked if she got its name, and she did not answer. Children claimed that the Blazing Player was real, and now it was proven true; there was indeed a fire spirit lurking about the baseball fields. The only thing no one caught on to was the strange symbol scorched onto her cheek. That’s where Sayaka said it kissed her. This baffled all scientific studies and theories. Strangely enough, it was in the shape of a mere heart. Did he love her…? Something about her made her special in the Blazing Player’s perspective; what was it?

The townspeople sent her back on yet another snowy day, and Sayaka encountered him again; this time, on camera. Broadcasted once again, citizens from around the country watched as the Blazing Player was introduced to them for the first time; however, when the spirit turned around to look at her, he immediately vanished into a funnel of fire. From that point on, whenever Sayaka came to the baseball fields accompanied, the spirit would not be there. It was as if he really were a ghost. There was something about him though that made him different…

He looked surprisingly human.


	2. Chapter 2

Years later, and stories of the Blazing Player are rapidly increasing among the young crowd. They tell ghost stories, make plays and write books, anything you can think of. What no one realized was that Sayaka Maizono was the only one who met and remembered him. Every year, rain or shine, she would go to a baseball field in hopes to find him, even if children were already playing a game. She would sit with a smile on her face, thinking what it would be like if the ghost were to see these cheerful children playing baseball. The spirit seemed to like the sport very much from what she remembered and heard. Its lurking has not seized, so it was a routine to hear of something getting destroyed or burnt down. There were many theories now on where it was said the spirit lived, but each theory was nonsense. Why would a spirit live in the forest? Trees were flammable too! It baffled her immensely, all these theories.

What she wanted to do now was find him again, and ask him so many questions she would lose count. She did not think of what would happen if they were caught; for she believed that once the people knew the truth, they would stop all their ignorant comments about the Blazing Player. Keeping in mind the times that the Blazing Player was most active, summer was one of them, along with winter. Fortunately, it was summer, so Sayaka had an advantage.

When everyone made their way towards their homes and away from the fields, Sayaka walked through the field, noticing a small ball of fire grow and turn itself into… just who she awaited; the Blazing Player. “H-Hey!” She finally burst up the confidence to shout, running over to him in her miniskirt and mary janes. The spirit was quiet, before turning around and smiling at her. “Hehey! You remembered…!” Sayaka looked up at him, a warm smile on her face. “How could I possibly forget?” Her urge to hug him was overbearing, but she knew that if she did, she would be burnt to a crisp. Even after so long, he acted like only a day had gone by. He didn’t change in appearance, either. Scarf, chains, shackles and all. Besides, the warmth emitting from him was soothing on her own behalf.

“You know, We haven’t seen each other in years… maybe you forgot my name. I’m Sayaka Maizono.”

“Hehehehe, you never told me your name before now. I’m Leon. Leon Kuwata.”

Foolishly, he held out his hand for her to shake, but brought it back a few seconds later, grinning nervously. “Sorry about that.” Sayaka couldn’t help but giggle at his humor. “No need to apologize, Leon!” They were brought to an awkward silence, as cars vroomed past and inaudible music played from the shops. “So… has anyone said anything about me at all?” That question of his seemed to spark up a whole sermon from Sayaka.

“Oh, yes! They talk about you frequently throughout Japan! They call you the Blazing Player because they claim you to be a baseball player and stuff… Heehee~ Funny, I know! People have made lots of theories about you, but none of them seem likely. That’s what to be expected, right? I mean, you’re you! No one can make accusations about the way you live your life! That’s just not how it goes! I know people also talk about you in ghost stories, and how you burn things and stuff. A-Are you mad…?”

She had abruptly sped through her words, only to find out that Leon wasn’t saying much of anything in return. Did something she say irritate him? “Huh? Oh, it’s nothin’. M’Just deep in thought.” He replied, as she smiled in return. “I’m glad; I thought I said something wrong! …. I’m sorry, Leon…” The both of them remained in a still, sad silence. Soon enough, they both sat down next to each other on a plastic bench. “W-Will you burn through it?” She would ask every time they went to go find a bench made of the right material for him to sit down in. “It might work… I mean, I ain’t ever seen plastic before.” Too nervous to sit down, he only stood beside her.

“So… are you a good guy?”

“For the most part, I am. M’Just… really scary.”

Leon looked down, folding his arms and looking at his flaming body. “You don’t walk around seein’ a dude on fire.” Sayaka giggled, “That’s true, but you’re unique! Did you play baseball once before, perhaps?” His body went rigid at her question. It had been decades since he had last played baseball; it was one of his favorite sports. He was recognized for his talent by the NBL, and thousands of other companies related to baseball. Once they found out that the one behind it all was a freak, they abandoned him for the better good. He swore to never speak of it again. “…That’s secret, Sayaka.” Sayaka sat back, a bit down due to the fact that Leon looked so frightened to answer her question.

“I’m sorry for tonight, I think I should get going.” Standing up, she went to walk away before Leon placed a hand on her shoulder. “Wait! Don’t leave-“ It wasn’t until she jumped forward in fear did he realize that he had burnt off her arm. Her screams were enough to shatter glass, and even he had to cover his ears. “Gently caress!! I didn’t mean to burn off yer arm, I-!!” He reached down towards her cellphone, but she stopped him and dialed 911 herself.

 

The ambulance came shortly after, picking up the burnt off arm and taking her away, curious about the strange burnt spiral in the ground next to her.


End file.
